


Take a Break Babe

by DrownedxinxBlood



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis Week, I'm sorry I haven't written a fic in four years., M/M, Maybe mildly OOC, This is shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedxinxBlood/pseuds/DrownedxinxBlood
Summary: Prompt for Day 1: Making the other take a break.Ignis works too much and Gladio just wants his attention.





	Take a Break Babe

Work always came before all else. No fun or play for Ignis at all. Tending to the young prince proved to be the most tiresome of tasks lately, but it was his primary function in life. Sure, he had other things he would like to do, but those came in second place to his duties. Tonight was no exception to the rule either. He posted himself up at his desk in Noctis's apartment. His fifth can of Ebony set within an arm's reach. Noctis called it a night, but Gladio and Prompto remained propped up on his couch. "You know, you two can go home." From the corner of his eye, he could see Gladio turning around with his knees in the couch cushions to see Ignis. "Unless you plan on washing the dishes from supper tonight." He pressed two digits against his glasses to push them up. 

Gladiolus pushed himself up from off of the couch. "Well, I don't have anywhere to go for the night, so I figured I would stay up with you." Prompto looked as if sleep called his name something fierce. That kid refused to listen to anything that came out of his mouth. "Prom, just crash in Noct's room." He grunted and pointed his thumb at the door. "You know he sleeps like a rock and you won't disturb him." No resistance came from Prompto at all. He headed straight in and locked the door behind him. "Now that the kids are in bed..." Gladio smirked before slinking over to Ignis. "It's just you and me." Though Ignis's pen showed no sign of stopping.

"I'm not even remotely finished Gladio." Ignis stated firmly before pressing the end of his pen to his lips. The days started to quickly run together with how much work got tossed into his lap. If anyone asked, he couldn't tell them the last time he got a proper night's rest either. Last night was definitely a minimum of two hours, the day before- an all nighter. His pretty eyes closed for just a brief moment and he ended up leaning forward against Noctis's desk. Gladio felt certain that his sweet boyfrind had just yawned and his head ducked down. A few soft sounds came from his lips and Gladio went to check. The moment he got close enough, Ignis snapped his head right up. "What are you doing over here Gladio?" 

The desk was close enough to a door frame and Gladio grabbed the top and began to do a few pull ups. "Just making sure that you were awake." He claimed, pulling upself up towards the ceiling. "Are you sure that you have to stay up all night doing this?" Gladio could tell that Ignis was beyond exhausted at this point. He dropped himself to the floor and decided to go wash the dishes like Ignis had requested. Maybe he would be done by then. A man could only dream though. Dinner for the four of them had made quite the mess. "You know, you really need to take better care of yourself Ignis. Noctis isn't the only person in the world." Gladio know that his words would more than likely go in one ear and out of the other. 

"Shouldn't take me but another hour or so." Ignis knocked back the remainder of his Ebony. From the side of his eyes, he could see Gladio rinsing off dishes and tucking them correctly into the dish washer. "I think you are the only other person I know that can ensure that dishes are rinsed, washed, and stored properly." Noctis put things away in such a manner that brought rage to his eyes. Ignis knew he did it to piss him off most of the time. That way he would get out of having to do it in the future. Of course, Iggy wouldn't let that pass. Noctis did it time and time again until he did it right. 

A grimace fell upon Gladio's face the more he watched Ignis write. Gladio pulled one of the seats from the dining table up so he could talk to Ignis a little better. "Babe, you're about to fall asleep in front of the desk. We really should get back to our apartments. Or at least, crash at mine so you don't have to worry about walking back to your own." Gladio rested his hand over Iggy's to stop him from writing any further. "You really deserve a night off." Now it was easily ten thirty in the evening, but that did not mean they couldn't enjoy each other's company. "Just set the pen down... and come with me." Ignis met him with nothing but resistance. 

"Right now, I need to finish this report. It shouldn't take me too much longer." Gladio let out the most displeased of sounds before trying to push Ignis's hand down to the table. If he could get him to stop for long enough, maybe he would end up realizing just how exhausted he felt. "Gladio, cut it out." 

Gladiolus shook his head. "I don't think I can do that. You've been here since you made dinner at four. It's now almost eleven. I think you deserve the break and a restful night's sleep." It wasn't that Gladio didn't want him to do his work, he had just focused on it so long that functionality was limited. Gladiolus snatched the pen from his hand. "Come on Iggy, I want to enjoy your company for the rest of the night."

"...You know all of this is going to get me in trouble." He sighed and pulled his glasses off of his face before tucking them into his breast pocket. "I will expect you to help me finish up first thing in the morning." Ignis said firmly before shoving his seat away from the desk. He tucked everything away neatly and grabbed his bag. Of course, Gladio wouldn't let him walk all on his own. Ignis admired his boyfriend for how sweet he could be, but at times it proved to be overbearing. The moment he was on his feet, Gladio scooped him right up. "Is that really necessary Gladio?" Ignis huffed and stared daggers into Gladio's eyes. 

"Definitely is. It's rare to get to hold you like this so I'm going to take the opportunity when I can." He was a bit nervous that Ignis would back out last moment, but from the way he yawned, Gladio doubted he would put up too much of a fuss before being set on his bed. "I think we will go to my place. It's a little closer and you can barely even keep your eyes open." Gladio planned on making sure that Ignis got a good night's rest for once. Whether or not he got a lot of Ignis's affection, he would still stay the evening with him. Gladio locked the door behind him before heading down the stairs. 

As much as Ignis hated to admit it, he found such a comfort in behind held like this by his boyfriend. His arms rested around Gladio's neck. His position was nothing shy of perfect. Gladio smelled like he had bathed right before he came over. Ignis took so much comfort in that. "Are you going to lock his door?" The tone of his voice stopped Gladio right in his tracks. "You can set me down, I can walk well enough on my own." He stretched the moment his feet hit the ground. 

"Are you just looking for any excuse to not enjoy a peaceful night's sleep?" Gladio chuckled before slipping his key into the deadbolt and turned it to lock it. "Happy now?" He teased Ignis before leading the way back to his own apartment. At the very least, he would get to cuddle up with his boyfriend for a few hours before falling asleep himself. He opened the door to the stairwell and led the way up. Nocits was on the third floor while Gladio's little personal home was on the fourth. 

Ignis let his sleepy gaze land on Gladio. "No, not quite. Just waiting for you to lead the way." He knew well where Gladio stayed and didn't need to be led there. Sometimes he felt a little childish for loving to hold his boyfriend's calloused hands. It felt like something small children would do, but Gladio never shoved him away. When they made it to the top of the stairs, Ignis took Gladio's hand once more. "I can't guarantee to you that I will be able to stay awake for very long when we get up there. 

He shrugged. "That's fine. I know just how exhausted you are and I don't want to keep you up much longer." Gladiolus led Ignis down the hallway to his apartment and clicked the two locks. Slowly, Gladio pushed the front door open and let Ignis go inside first. "I've got some sweats and a tank top you can sleep in." His stuffy day to day uniform looked so uncomfortable and nothing to curl up in bed with it on. Gladio slipped to his bedroom to grab his clothes to lend to Ignis. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time Ignis borrowed his clothes to sleep in. However, Ignis never liked to give them back either. 

The only time Ignis showed little to no modesty when he was alone with Gladio. Piece by piece, Ignis removed his clothing and set it neatly on the back of the couch. "Enjoying the show?" He smirked as he pulled the tank top over his head. Part of him considered to just sleep with the sweats on and nothing else. "What are you thinking about Gladio?" Ignis loved when his man would tell him everything on his mind. 

"Nothing really, just thinking about snuggling up with you." Gladio insisted softly before padding off to his bedroom. He wanted to sleep in his boxers and no tank top. Shirts were too restrictive for his tastes. At least when it came to trying to relax and sleep. Ignis now had on his clothes and the sight was more than enough to melt his heart. While his boyfriend was turned away from him, he slip his arms around him. "Let's get some rest babe." 

Ignis did not need to be told twice. He wriggled his way out of Gladio's arms to head straight to the bedroom. Gladio's movements were not too far behind him. The moment he saw the familiar disheveled sheets and pillows, he landed flat on his belly. "Do you ever make your bed?" He teased playfully before rolling onto his side. Gladio lay down beside him and pulled Ignis into his arms. 

"Really isn't much of a reason to is there? Just going to mess it up the next night." Normally if he had his boyfriend over, he would make a half assed attempt to make it look neat, but tonight Ignis's company had been unexpected. Once Ignis found a comfortable spot on his side of the bed, Gladio's arms went right around him. "I think you need to take more time for yourself." Almost every day Ignis was more concerned with Noctis than his own personal health and happiness.

"Honestly, I think you like living like you're always camping out." Ignis sighed before rolling to face Gladio. "But... I will... as long as I get most of that time with you." As of late, his duty to the prince put a whole lot of straing on their romane. "I promise I will go at a safer pace." Ignis bumped his nose against Gladio's. "Thank you for convincing me to stop." He scooted himself up to cover his man's lips with his own. Green eyes felt so heavy and he couldn't help but let himself fall right asleep. 

"Sweet dreams Igs." Gladio grinned. It was so rare to get Ignis away from his work, but he had managed the feat all by himself. "You've earned it..." His gaze stayed trained on Ignis until he felt himself succumb to sleep.


End file.
